Family
by reraibussu
Summary: 'Mungkin kau benar Grimm, kita diciptakan begitu, agar kita dapat saling melengkapi.' 'Kau, dan keluarga mu.' 'Aku, dan keluarga ku.' 'Karena kita adalah suatu kesatuan.' 'Yang terpisah.' 'Tapi akan bersama.' 'Karena kita adalah satu kesatuan.' 'Yang bersama dalam jarak yang begitu dekat.' 'Karena kita adalah Grimmy dan Berry.' 'Benarkan'
**Family**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bleash © Tite Kubo**

 **Author – Maji D'Tenshi**

 **.**

 **.**

 _OOC, TYPO, BAD EYD and AU .-._

 _Bad spelling and many of them :"_

 **Shounen-ai**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki namanya, masih 16 tahun sekarang. Kelas 1 SMA di Karakura High School. **Cowok** , sekali lagi **cowok** dengan kulit peach dan di anugrahi surai orange ngejreng yang mencolok mata.

Memiliki wajah **tampan** , sekali lagi **tampan** yang membuatnya jadi idola kaum hawa dan adam di sekolahnya. Ditunjang oleh kemampuan otaknya yang diatas rata-rata, tentu Ichigo masuk dalam 10 pria paling dicari versi majalah Shinigami. Tapi, bukan itu yang jadi soal kegalauan Ichigo sekarang.

Ichigo masih bermarga Kurosaki hingga kini. Sesering apapun irisnya yang berwarna dark goldernrod berusaha untuk memelototi KTPnya takkan pernah ada yang namanya perubahan. Dia masih lah sulung dari 3 bersaudara yang mana darah sebutir(?) Isshin Kurosaki masih mengalir kental beriringan dengan Masaki Kurosaki dalam tubuhnya.

Ada kalanya Ichigo mencoba mempertanyakan alasan sang Ibunda menikahi pria berwajah bak kambing tua itu. Apa benar hanya karena motif cinta? Bisa saja kan karena ' **kasihan** '.

Pemilik surai Orange itu menghembuskan nafas lelah.

Demi semua tato di tubuh Renji! Dia galau! Galau dengan Ayahnya yang super tapi bukan Superman, Batman apa lagi Spiderman.

Galau dengan sebutir Isshin yang entah mengapa jadi super alay bin lebay semenjak sang Ibunda dipanggil sang Kuasa.

Biji matanya menelisik kepenjuru ruangan. Menatapi ruang seba putih yang mencolok mata, dengan beberapa prabot rumah berwarna hitam.

Seni? Huh, jangan mimpi. Yang Ichigo lihat hanya pemandangan yang bikin katarak tiba-tiba.

Ini bukan rumahnya jika kalian mau tau, dia sedang main karena malas pulang. Lagi pula, Ichigo Kurosaki cuma anak biasa, hidup sederhana dengan ayah yang masih jadi dokter flamboyan dan dua adik imut-garang yang selalu disayangnya.

"Hoi, Ichigo!"

"Ah, iya, Grimm? Ada apa?"

"Kau melamun? Tumben." Pemilik kamar duduk tepat didepan Ichigo. Meja kecil yang menjadi pembatas mereka, sedang mereka tengah duduk diatas permadani.

Mereka belajar bersama—katanya.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, berumur sama dengannya. Satu kelas dengannya sejak awal masuk SMA. Pemuda berotot dengan surai runcing berwarna biru langit dan iris berwarna dodger blue. Pemuda yang selalu dianggap sopan dan santun dipandangan pertama, padahal sih busuk pakek banget kelakuannya, tanya saja Ichigo. Dia saksi hidup, yang entah kenapa masih saja betah disisi bocah super badung seperti Grimmjow. Mungkin sekarang Ichigo juga perlu mempertanyakan mengenai kewarasannya.

Sejujurnya Ichigo agak syok saat pertama kali mereka berjumpa. Ya, mengingat jika dia sering dijadikan bahan pergunjingan tetangga, tentu Ichigo merasa begitu bahagia saat sadar jika dia memiliki kawan dengan nasib serupa. Dan kabar baiknya, bukan hanya Grimmjow yang punya tapi saudara-saudanya yang lain juga sama anehnya. Itulah mengapa Ichigo agak betah bersama mereka, walau harus Ichigo akui kadang otak mereka agak geser.

"Aku sedang banyak pikiran." Ichigo menghembuskan nafas lelah sebelum meminum jus yang dihidangkan Grimmjow.

"Kok jeruk sih!" Ichigo menatap Grimmjow masam.

Pemuda yang menggunakan kaus abu lengan pendek itu tertawa terpingkal sebelum berujar, "Kan biar sama dengan rambut mu!"

"Gak usah sok bahas-bahas rambut, deh! Kau fikir rambut mu gak aneh apa! Ngaca kek sana! Rambut mu kan baby blue, ih, girly banget!" celetuk Ichigo.

Kini Ichigo yang tertawa terbahak sementara Grimmjow gantian berwajah masam.

Ya, kebiasaan mereka memang begitu jika berkumpul. Saling cela, saling hina, saling maki, bahkan tak jarang saling tonjok hingga guling-gulingan. Tapi kalau sudah lelah mereka gantian saling pijat, pijat extreme tentunya.

"Jadi ngerjain PR gak nih?" tanya Ichigo sembari menyuap dango yang dihidangkan didepannya.

"Ya, gak jadi lah~ bego amat sih kau itu!" Grimmjow menjitak Ichigo setulus hati, membuat sang pemilik berang seketika, dan berakhir dengan saling gulat serta tindih satu sama lain.

Drap…drap…drap…

Brak

"Onii-san! Berisik!" teriak sang bungsu dengan nafas yang memburu setelah mendobrak pintu kamar Grimmjow.

"Ya, ampun Vega! Sudah ku katakan berkali-kali pakai tangan mu! jangan kaki mu! kau itu dasar monster kecil perusak pintu!" balas Grimmjow dengan berteriak juga sembari menendang Ichigo yang sebelumnya menindihnya.

"Balik sana kekamar mu!" Grimmjow mengelus pintu kamarnya yang engselnya sudah tinggal kenangan. Terima kasih pada si kunyuk bernama Ggio Vega, si bungsu pemilik kepang dengan surai berwarna hitam legam yang telah memporak porandakan kamarnya.

"Tcih, kalo Papi tau bisa gawat nih," gumam Grimmjow.

"Apa? Masih disini aja, pergi sana!" usirnya pada sang adik.

"Iya, iya! Dasar, Baka Nii-san! Mangkanya kalo teriak-teriak jangan disini, dilapangan sana! Bikin sakit kepala aja."

"Bocah kampret!" maki Grimmjow saat Ggio telah berlalu pergi dengan tawa nyaring yang menghiasi sepanjang lorong rumah mereka.

"Adik mu masih lucu aja, kelas 3 SMP kan?"

"Iyalah, eh? Lucu? Dari mananya coba. Kalo boleh milih nih, kayaknya enak jadi kamu deh. punya adik imut-imut. Coba aja kamu disini semalem. Pecah tuh pala mu!"

Ichigo tersenyum simpul, tiba-tiba teringat akan adik-adiknya dirumah.

"Bayangin aja kamu punya kakak pertama yang hobinya cuma molor terus sepanjang hari. kakak kedua yang isi otaknya harus dipertanyakan jatoh dimana, aku dulu pernah hampir disuruh negak baigon buat percobaannya, bayangin! Dan kakak ketiga kamu yang wajahnya super datar dan tiap hari bakal perotes kalo pakaian mu gak bener! Mending kalo cuma protes. Kamu masih inget kan, minggu lalu yang aku dianterin ama Ulquiorra! Bitch, pelase! Aku tuh uda SMA, masa sih dia perlu benerin dasi ku didepan umum! Muka garang ku ancur, tau gak ancur! Dan yang paling penting adik bungsu mu yang jadi kesayangan kakek mu yang uda bau tanah! Sekali lagi bau tanah! Ok, dia gak terlalu ganggu. Tapi percaya deh, si kutu China itu lebih nyebelin dari kutu anjing punya Komamura, dan kutu-kutu mana pun didunia!" terang Grimmjou panjang lebar.

Dan Ichigo? ngakak sepuasnya.

"Puas banget ya, ngetawain aku! Terusin aja!"

"Pfft-maaf-maaf… hab-bis, sumpah lucu banget tau gak!"

"Gak," sahutnya sembari memalingkan muka.

"Cie, Grimmy~ ngambek~"

"NAMA KU GRIMMJOW! GRIMMJOW JAEGERJAQUEZ! BUKAN GRIMMY! BANGSATTTTT!" teriaknya membahana sebelum berlari mengejar Ichigo.

Ya, Ichigo selalu tau Grimmjow benci dipanggil Grimmy, katanya itu terdengar seperti creamy dan yummy~ padahal menurut Ichigo itu lucu. Buat lucu-lucuan tentunya~

Dan itu kesamaan mereka. Kalau Ichigo benci dipanggil 'Berry' maka Grimmjow benci dipanggil 'Grimmy'.

Mereka berlarian dan saling kejar dikamar Grimmjow hingga akhirnya terdengarlah derap langkah lain yang membuat mereka berhenti seketika.

"Gawat, itu pasti si muka datar!" pekik Grimmjow dengan wajah horor.

Ichigo hanya diam memandang Grimmjow yang panik sendiri.

"Hoi! Jangan diam aja, bantu mikir kek!"

"Mikir apa? Kan dia kakak mu, ya urusin sendiri lah~"

"Gerrr, kau itu!"

Dan langkah itu pun semakin terdengar.

"God! Demi apapun Ichigo! Bantu aku mikir! Bisa gawat nanti, ini sudah waktunya Ulquiorra pulang kuliah," ujar Grimmjow sembari menatap jam dinding kamarnya.

"Ah, kebanyakan mikir kamu. Emang bisa gitu otak mu dibuat mikir? Gak panas apa?"Ichigo tertawa sejenak saat melihat wajah Grimmjow yang makin muram, sebelum dia berjalan mendekat ke arah tas sekolahnya.

"Hoi, kucing kampung! Ngapain disana! Sini, katanya minta bantuin!" Ichigo menyeringai dengan tampan diatas permadani yang dia duduki.

"Tcih, kalo aja gak pacar sendiri, uda aku jadiin dendeng pala orange mu!"

Cklek

"Yo-yo~ Nii-san, kau pulang ce…pat? … bangke, Stark Nii-san ternyata," ujar Grimmjow agak masam karena dia kira yang masuk kakak ketiganya Ulquiorra.

"Siapa yang kau panggil bangke? Huh?" tanya Coyote Stark dengan senyum agak seram dan dahi berkerut, sementara Grimmjow cuma cengegesan gak jelas.

"Tumben kau belajar," ujar pria yang memiliki iris berwarna grainsboro itu.

"Kan aku pintar, jadi gak perlu sering-sering belajar." Grimmjow membusungkan dadanya bangga, sementara Ichigo memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Hahahahah~ dasar bocah," pria bernama Stark itu mendekat kearah dua pemuda dengan warna rambut mencolok sebelum akhirnya mengacak surai Grimmjow pelan.

"Ah, aku harus pergi. Kau baik-baik dirumah ya. Itu, Berry-kun tolong jaga panther mungil ku ya," ujar pria berambut gelombang dengan surai dark coklat itu sembari lari dari kamar adiknya.

"Minggat sana kau! Serigala tuaaaaaa!" teriak Grimmjow yang naik darah.

"Iya, pergi sana! Jauh-jauh, ke Arab kek!" teriak Ichigo tak kalah nyaring, karena tadi dipanggil 'Berry-kun'.

"See~ keluarga ku tak ada yang **normal**." Kata Grimmjow sembari menidurkan diri diatas ranjang empuknya.

"Huh~ aku setuju, tapi kau punya ayah yang keren. Maksud ku, dia sangat bijak dan seperti ayah-ayah lain. Kau tau~ itu…itu…berbeda dengan ayah ku. Ya~ kau taulah bagaimana dia…"

"Hahahahaha…ayah mu hanya terlalu bersemangat ku rasa. Kau harusnya bersyukur Ichi, setidaknya dia selalu ada untuk mu, terutama saat kau tak memiliki Mami, bukannya malah pelesiran kemana-mana dan meinggalkan anak-anaknya. Asal kau tau, ayah ku tak sebaik yang kau duga. Dia bisa jadi Dewa Siwa dengan tongkat ularnya dalam sekejap mata." Grimmjow menolehkan kepalanya kesamping untuk melihat adanya tubuh lain yang juga tengah berbaring disampingnya, bahkan tengah menatapnya sekarang.

"Aku punya 3 orang kakak yang gila dan seorang adik yang sinting," Grimmjow mengenggam jemari Ichigo yang kebetulan berdekatan dengan tangannya.

"Aku punya dua orang adik perempuan yang cantik, rapuh, dan perlu banyak bimbingan orang tua yang lebih normal," tutur Ichigo sembari tertawa renyah.

"Mungkin keluarga kita memang diciptakan begitu."

"Begitu?"

Grimmjow mengangguk, membuat surai langitnya bergoyang dengan lembut. "Keluarga kita dibuat untuk saling melengkapi. Kau dan Papi ku, dan aku dan saudari mu."

Kening Ichigo semakin berkerut dalam, sebelum akhirnya dia memilih untuk diam dan membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam iris berwarna dodger blue yang indah.

"Hei, ini mungkin terdengar gila dan…kau tau…er~ ini agak terlalu cepat, tapi…tapi…maukah kau menikah dengan ku?"

Ichigo diam, gagal faham dengan perkataan Grimmjow, walau pipinya memerah dengan samar.

"Bodoh! Kita kan masih SMA!" maki Ichigo sebelum bangkit dari tidur-tidurannya.

"Aku juga tau bodoh! Mangkanya aku tadi bilang ini agak terlalu cepat!"

"Kalau kau tau, harusnya kau gak bilang sekarang Panther bodoh!"

"Sadar diri, woi! Kau juga bodoh Berry!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil Berry! Aku Ichigo! Dan aku tidak bodoh! Aku selalu dapat peringkat!"Ichigo bersendekap dengan seringai mengejek yang terpatri pada bibirnya, sementara Grimmjow masih tiduran dan memalingkan wajahnya. Ngambek begitu ceritannya.

"Itu benar Grimm, kau masih terlalu muda untuk menggenakan kondom. Jadi, aku sebagai Kakak kedua mu, sangat-sangat tidak merestui hubungan tanpa pengaman seperti itu," sahut sebuah suara dengan nada narsis yang ketara.

Grimmjow terbangun dengan segera, hanya untuk mendapat pemandangan seorang pria berusia 23 tahun yang mengenakan jas lab putih nan panjang yang tengah bersila diatas lantai dengan tenang.

"Sza-szayel Nii-san," pekik Grimmjou horor.

"Ah, jangan berwajah begitu adik ku sayang. Karena Nii-san mu yang tampan dan rupawan ini telah memikirkan langkah-langkah dan antisipasi atas jalan yang kau tempuh."

"Telolet…lolet~…jus penua usai~ Dengan ini kau akan jadi langsung berusia 18 tahun adikku, jadi kau bisa mengenakan kondom dengan aman dan nyaman. Tapi~ yang paling penting adalah…kau bahkan tak perlu membayar untuk itu!"

"Oh, coba lihat bertapa kerennya aku ini," lanjutnya sembari mengibaskan rambut hot light pinknya kemana-mana.

"Dasar gurita sinting! Jangan ngawur, aku gak mau obat apapun itu yang kau tawarkan! Terakhir kali kau memberi lolipop pada Ggio dia masuk ruang ICU! Aku bersumpah demi dewa, takkan mau minum apapun itu yang kau bawa!" Grimmjow berteriak dengan wajah pucat.

"Benar, coba lihat warnanya menyeramkan. Itu berbahaya Szayel-san!" bela Ichigo.

"Bahaya? Bahaya kau bilang? Hahahahahah~ ini sudah teruji secara klinis di ITB dan IPB! Kau tak perlu khawatir, nah kucing kecil~ ayo kemariiiiii!" dan aksi kejar-kejaran ala tom and jerry antara dua kakak-beradik itu pun dimulai.

BRAK

"U-ulquiorra Nii-sannnnnnn!" jerit Grimmjow kala melihat pintu kamarnya yang sudah roboh.

"Jangan pakai otot kelelawar sialan!" dan Grimmjou pun hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk disidang oleh sang papi.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut," katanya kalem dengan nada dingin, mengabaikan ratapan Grimmjow pada masa depannya.

Berbeda dengan Szayel yang tampak berkelas dengan jas labnya, Ulquiorra malah terlihat lucu dengan celemek pink berenda bergambar menara Tokyo warna merah membara.

Berbeda pula dengan Ichigo yang menutup-nutupi tawanya, si anak kedua yang memiliki surai berwarna hot light pink serta iris emas itu malah tertawa tanpa saringan. Yang dengan indahnya langsung dilempar sodet oleh Ulquiorra.

"Sakit Qui-chan~" rengeknya manja dengan efek nangis bombai.

"Hahahaha…rasakan kau!" Grimmjou menatap Szayel dengan wajah penuh kepuasan.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan ada apa ini?"

"Itu, si gurita sinting itu! Masa dia mau memberi ku hasil penemuan anehnya! Mana dia bilang bisa membuat ku jadi langsung berusia 18 tahun lagi," adu Grimmjow pada pemilik iris Forest Green yang menjadi kakak ketiganya.

"Uh? 18 tahun?" ulang penyandang nama Cifer itu. "Boleh juga," lanjutnya dengan seringai mesum sembari menatap Grimmjow dari atas kebawah. "Aapaan sih, lihat-lihat!" teriak Grimmjow pada Ulquiorra sembari memalingkan wajah—agak ngeri.

"Yup, dengan begitu dia bisa melakukan 'anu' dengan aman pada Berry-kun~" Szayel mengibaskan raambut hot light pinknya sepenuh hati.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Berry huh! Nama ku Ichigoooooo! Bukan Berrryyyy!" teriak Ichigo dengan wajah memerah karena mendengar kata ambigu dari bibir Szayel.

"Oh, ayolah~ Ichi-kun, Berry-kun itu tampak imut~" Szayel mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Ichigo.

"Jangan sok gombalin dia, Aporro!" teriak Grimmjou yang naik darah sembari menendang pantat Szayel.

"Ah~ mou~ Grimmy~ kau jahat buwanget sih pada kakak mu yang tampan ini," gerutu Szayel dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Jangan panggil aku Grimmy! Aku GRIMMJOWWWWW! GRIMMJOW JAEGERJAQUEZ!" teriak Grimmjou dengan lebih nyaring.

"Aduh, apaan sih! Selalu aja Grimmjow Nii-san itu, membuat malapetaka." Sang bungsu yang memiliki surai sama dengan anak ketiga tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Grimmjow yang tak berpintu lagi.

"Uh? Kau mau kemana Ggio-kun?" tanya Ichigo.

Ya, melihat penampilan Ggio Vega yang telah rapi dengan kemeja kotak-kotak dan celana jeans hitam tentu membuat banyak pertanyaan berseliweran dengan indah dikepala Ichigo. Apa lagi jika melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

"Aku? Aku mau kencan dong~" terang pemilik iris Goldenrod itu dengan tenang. Mengabaikan raut tegang kakak-kakaknya.

"Kencan? Dengan siapa?" tanya Ulquiorra Cifer dengan nada penuh intimidasi.

"Uh…itu…sama… Suì-Fē ng," jawab Ggio sembari tersenyum—agak kecut.

"Wahh~ Gi-chan sudah besar ya~ sebegai kakak mu aku sangat bahagia loh~ ah, ngomong-ngomong soal bahagia. Aku tau kau akan memerlukan jus ini untuk bekal mu sebagai orang dewasa, ayo coba minumlah. Aku yakin Suì-chan pasti akan sangat bangga dan puas saat ta-"

Dan…ucapan seonggok(?)Szayelapporro Granz pun hanya tinggal sejarah kala Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez dan Ulquiorra Cifer melancarkan tendangan super pada si surai hot light pink tersebut hingga pingsan.

Ggio hanya menatap bongkahan Szayel datar, berbeda dengan Ichigo yang menatap calon kakak iparnya kasihan.

"Jadi, apa aku boleh pergi?" tanya Ggio pada Grimmjow. Kenapa Grimmjow? Ya, kalau tanya Ulquiorra sudah jelasakan dijawab "Tidak", kan dia pengidap brocom stadium akut.

"Uh…" Grimmjow menggaruk bekalang kepalanya binggung.

"Hah~ dengar bocah, kencan bukanlah acara jalan-jalan dengan keluarga, dimana kau bisa minta ini itu dan lain-lainnya dengan semau mu sendiri. Kencan itu artinya kau harus bisa menghargai keinginan pasangan mu, dan kencan juga adalalah saat kau akan dinilai secara keseluruhan olehnya. Jadi, berusahalah menyenagkan hatinya," tutur Grimmjow sembari tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kepala adiknya pelan.

"Terima kasih, Nii-san. Aku berangkat, bye-bye~" salamnya sembari melambaikan tangan ceria.

"Bye~" balas Grimmjow.

"Aku tak menyangka dia…dia bisa begitu," ujar Ulquiorra lirih, agak terharu.

"Ulquiorra-san selalu memandang Grimmjow sebagai anak kecil, karena itulah Ulquiorra-san tak tau perubahan apa yang telah terjadi padanya," sahut Ichigo pelan, sehingga hanya mereka yang dapat mendengarnya.

"Mungkin kau benar, kedepannya tolong jaga Grimmjow dengan baik ya, Kurosaki-san," Ujar Ulquiorra sebelum akhirnya dia menyeret tubuh Szayel beserta penemuannya, setelah mengacak surai Grimmjow dan mencuri ciuman dipipi Grimmjow tentunya.

"Tcih, si muka rata itu! Awas saja dia!" Ichigo tersenyum melihat Grimmjow yang tampak bersungut-sungut.

* * *

.

.

.

' _Mungkin kau benar Grimm, kita diciptakan begitu, agar kita dapat saling melengkapi.'_

' _Kau, dan keluarga mu.'_

' _Aku, dan keluarga ku.'_

' _Karena kita adalah suatu kesatuan.'_

' _Yang terpisah.'_

' _Tapi akan bersama.'_

' _Karena kita adalah satu kesatuan.'_

' _Yang bersama dalam jarak yang begitu dekat.'_

' _Karena kita adalah Grimmy dan Berry.'_

' _Benarkan?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _fin_

 _._

 _._


End file.
